What is Love?
by jojo31110
Summary: Gaara is lonely. When its his day of, him and Naruto decide to spend time together. Naruto loves Gaara, but Gaara then asks Naruto, What is Love? Second chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is certainly different, but watch Naruto Shippuden episode 30-31 I decided to write this. It isn't based of those episodes btw ^^. I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Slight NarutoxGaara.**

Naruto's POV

Finally. Gaara has a day off! He's been working so hard, now that he's Kazekage. I still feel jealous that the fact he became Kazekage, but one day _I'm_ going to be Hokage, believe it! There's Gaara now! I decided, whats more relaxing then enjoying a bowl of ramen?

"Hey Gaara!" I yell. I run to Gaara, waving and smiling. He doesn't smile, he simply says.

"Hi." I haven't told anyone, but I...like Gaara, not as a friend. I've fallen for him. Me and Gaara are made for each other. We've been through the same things in life. I understand him, he's my best friend. I don't dare tell Gaara this, because I'm sure he won't love someone like me.

"How have you been?" he asks.

"Great! Just finished doing some training. You?" I ask.

"Fine, just finished some paper work." Gaara says. "Its so boring, but it has to be done."

We start to walk along the field. The wind is gently blowing, making the grass slightly shake. Gaara walks slowly beside me, his eyes watching the floor. He looks pale, but then again Gaara is always pale. You'll never know if he's feeling fine or not.

"So hows Temari and Kankuro doing?" I ask. Gaara shrugs.

"I haven't seen them at all lately." he admits. He looks sad, but then it could be me worrying to much. Gaara hardly shows any emotion, and when he does, its him either looking determined or his normal expression.

"Okay then... so are you excited?" I ask. He doesn't reply.

"Hey Gaara?" I say, waving my hand infront of him. He stops. He looks at my hand, but doesn't follow it. Gaara's looking just straight ahead.

"Naruto?" he asks. I look at him.

"Yeah?" He looks up at me.

"What is love?" I look at him, surprised.

"Well... Love is when you care for someone. You'll protect them with your own life. Love is when you know you want to be with a certain person. You can love anyone." I answer him.

That was a strange question.

"Why did you want to know?" I ask.

"Naruto, does anyone love me?" I stare at him shocked.

"Of course Gaara! Your brother and sister do!" He thinks about it. I then realise, his brother and sister have been away for a while. He must of been so lonely. When I said that, I wanted to add "and me" to.

Gaara looks at me. "When will they come back?" He suddenly looks so small, like a child.

"I can't answer that Gaara." I don't even know where Temari and Kankuro are.

"Naruto..." Gaara looks down sadly. He closes his eyes. I see a tear fall.

"Gaara, don't cry!" I can't help it now. I give him a hug. When I step back, he still has his eyes closed.

"Gaara?" He suddenly falls forwards, so I catch him. "Gaara?! Whats wrong?"

"Naruto, am I aloud to love you?" He looks up and me.

"Yeah... I guess.." I say.

I also now just realised something, love is... to never be alone, and now I can't let Gaara stay on his own...

**^^ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh, people wanted me to carry on, so here we go :p I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, just da story line ^^**

Naruto and Gaara sat together in the long grass, ignoring the rain which was firing at them like bullets. Infact, they both enjoyed this. The feeling of the icy water hitting them did feel annoying to them, but they were both so hot, both of their faces a light shade of red. It had been a week since Gaara admited his love to Naruto, so they would try to spend as much time as possible together even if it were a few moments.

"Gaara?" Naruto said. Gaara turned his attention to Naruto, he had been thinking about the meeting he had missed for this.

"Yeah?" Gaara replyed back, his eyes focusing on the blond boy infront of him. To be honest, Gaara didn't love Naruto as much as Naruto loved him. Gaara just felt lonely, empty. Kankuro and Temari weren't back, infact neither of them haven't even tryed to contact Gaara. Naruto had been there when he felt lonely, so thats why he said it.

"Do you love me?" Gaara felt like Naruto was reading his mind. He didn't want to break the boys heart, Gaara enjoyed spending time with Naruto, but he didn't want to get serious with him.

"Of course I do." Gaara said. Naruto looked at the redhead uncertainly. He had been very different lately. Gaara wouldn't talk as much, and when Naruto was in the arms of Gaara, he knew Gaara wasn't holding him properly. Naruto thought that Gaara didn't love him as much as he says he does.

"Prove it then." Naruto challenged. Gaara thought, should he just tell the truth? Or should he prove it, even if that means giving up on trying to find someone he truely loved. What was he saying? Naruto made Gaara feel alive, like himself. Naruto is like his other half. He was the reason why he lives, if Naruto were to die, Gaara would proberly kill himself. Gaara then realised, Naruto is the one. Naruto knows what love is, and he knows how to love.

"Prove it? How?" Gaara asked. He hadn't really thought about that. Could he prove it by a bunch of flowers? Or roses to be more romantic? Could a poem do, a really romantic one? How about a hug? Or to say the words I Love You?

Naruto looked at Gaara, his eyes like a diamond, sparkling brightly. "You can think of something!" Naruto said.

So much for being a helpful person. Gaara thought hard.

Naruto sighed, for being the Kazekage, Gaara is certainly not acting smart. He pushed his lips on to a surprised Gaara's.

So thats what he meant? Gaara thought. Naruto leaned back and looked at Gaara's eyes.

"Thats what I meant." Naruto explained.

Naruto and Gaara stayed together for the rest of the afternoon, maybe longer, if Gaara didn't realise the time.

-A few weeks later-

Gaara fell through the air, with the sand he carried around with him falling with him. He knew he was going to die,he had been in an explosion. He used the last of his strenght to move the sand he protected the village with, _away_ from the village. Gaara wasn't scared though, because he knew that Naruto would save him...

**If the ending didn't make sence, sense I CAN'T SPELL! Its from after the fight from Gaara aganist Dei, ^^. Don't forget to review and fav!**


End file.
